


Together

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Rare Pairs For The Win [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Bones and Uhura would be a hot couple, Captain Spock, Fluff, Multi, Science officer Jim, Spock and Bones kept on befriending Jim all over again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Uhura celebrate Jim and Spock's special day and talk about their own budding relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my ficlet Memory. There are exactly two circumstances in which I like Spirk: Captain Spock/Lovable Awkward science geek Jim, and Jim/Female Spock. This is the former with a rare pair thrown in for good measure.

Weddings weren't really Leonard's thing. But when it came to his best friend who'd been through an absolute nightmare and struggled so long to find himself again, well he was glad to dress up and be best man. 

Jim losing his memory at the hands of some psycho Romulans had changed him forever. He was still the lovable science nerd he had been, but less mouthy and brash. It had taken a long time for him to regain his confidence and even now he still had moments of dark despair and frustration at having so much of his life turned into a complete blank space. 

He'd had to rebuild his friendship with Jim from the ground up and it had been difficult, but not as tricky as Spock's position. The Captain had had to completely re-woo his own bondmate and Jim had certainly played hard to get this time around. But Spock had an incredible level of patience and persistence that boggled Leonard's mind. 

"What are you thinking about, Leonard?" Came Nyota's soft voice beside him. She was absolutely stunning tonight in a lacy blue dress that had received much admiration. He smiled at her appreciatively as she reclaimed her seat at his side. 

"I'm thinking about the unbelievable level of devotion and patience Vulcans have," he said, eyeing Spock and Jim together, looking happier than they'd ever been. Spock was downright smiling, in fact, as Jim blushed pink from some sweet talk the Vulcan was doing. 

"Ah, so you finally get that he's not a "cold-blooded computer?"" Nyota said with amusement, using one of his favorite epithets that he'd referred to the captain as when he was venting his frustration about dealing with his overly logical CO. 

"Yeah," he admitted, heart warming at the sight of Jim and Spock embracing again. "Takes a special kind of love to go through the whole process of winning the same heart all over again." 

"It does." She agreed. "I'm thrilled for them. Jim looks good in that white suit and so do you, by the way. You know I have a thing for broad-shouldered men." Her voice changed to a sultry tone and he put his drink down.

"Oh, you do now?" He drawled back, putting a little heat in his gaze. They'd only been dating for a month now, but already they had the flirting part down pat. "You know it, Leonard," she purred, reaching for his hand. "Let's dance." 

"Glad too, Darlin'" he replied willingly, and they were soon gliding smoothly across the dance floor, Leonard doing some sweet talking of his own. 

Across the room, Jim watched his friends with downright glee. "Spock, what do you calculate the chances of there being another wedding in a couple years?" he asked his mate who dragged his gaze away from Jim's aesthetically pleasing tuxedo clad figure to glance at the cozy couple dancing. 

"Approximately 83.7 percent, Jim," he answered after a moment of consideration. "The doctor has been romantically interested in Lieutenant Uhura for some months previously and she in him. It seemed most illogical to me at first, but human emotions continue to defy logic." 

"Like you keeping your bond with me even when I didn't remember a thing about you?" Jim asked archly, sending Spock his most adoring feelings across said bond. 

"That was most logical, I assure you," Spock replied, assuming a high-and-lofty-Vulcan air. Jim sighed and rubbed two fingers lightly over Spock's hand. His husband's ears turned green and Jim grinned triumphantly. "Sure, Spock, whatever you say." 

Once the newlyweds had been sent on their way with much cheering and good wishes, Leonard and Nyota lingered and watched the stars for a while, gazing up at the dazzling night sky hand in hand. 

"I'm glad Jim's happy." Leonard said after awhile. "Goodness knows he deserves it after all the misery he's been through. Spock too."  
"Yes," Nyota agreed. "They got their happy ending after all. Does this make you believe in your own happy ending?" 

"Maybe," he said with a crooked smile, admiring the way her eyes shone in the starlight. "With Jim off my hands, I might be able to see the possibilities. Me and fairytales don't go together very well, but I'm starting to think there's hope for this old grouch yet." 

"Of course there's hope, Len," she whispered earnestly. "I happen to think you're rather a sweet old grouch." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, bringing a smile to his face. He wrapped his arms around her graceful figure and they simply enjoyed being together.


End file.
